sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tigger and Clash: Shattered Memories
Yep its the sequel to Tigger and Clash: Universal possibilities this time around there'll be: new characters, and a secret Prologue Inside a cave theres is a frozen ice block with a tiger inside, its peaceful until a familiar figure approches the tiger ???: Hey old friend listen… im sorry but im leavin it would be easier to tell you in person…*sighs* but youll soon find you dont need me so i guess this is good bye…see yah Tigger *walks ou of the cave leavin the frozen tiger to himself* Chapter 1: A New Face Present day It was a calm and peacefull night in New York city. Only a few cars were in the streets. Two rats skurried quieckly through an alleyway and it was soon clear why. A young tiger, about 21, sprinted through the alleyway before grabbing the corner of a building and ran with the same speed down the sidewalk. Tiger: Everything looks peacefull. Few cars... maybe I should call it night. "stops suddenly, ear twitches, whispers" Nevermind. "grips the hilt of his katana tightly" *A hedgehog quickly catches him off guard, and slams him into a wall and puts a dagger to his throat* Jericho: You evil tiger…Why…WHY DID YOU KILL HIM Tigger: Wait what! If your talking about Nadzo, I didn't mean to do it! Jericho: No Clash…Why he was your friend why Tigger: "ears prick up" What!? "growls" I... never... killed him! "knoks Jericho off of him, eyes tear up slightly" If you have any idea off the hell I've been going through since that day!!! "shakes his head briefly, whispers" Why didn't I stay with him? Jericho: oh…im sorry Tigger…Im Jericho i used to hang out with Clash…so what all did happen? Tigger: "sighs" After I teleported all of us to Holoska... Clash and I got into a fight with Solarian's henchmen. He told me to go and complete my destiny... I ran to where Solarian was and... and..."tear goes down his cheeck, slams his fist into a wall" Why!? Why didn't I help him? The only thing I cared about was completing my destiny. If I only stayed... I could've stopped Mepherix from killing him! "tears flow down his face" Jericho: *hugs him* Dont blame yourself Tigs. He did only what he thought would keep you alive Tigger: By the way... how'd you know my name? Jericho: Im a psychic so i can read minds and junk Tigger: If you say so... Before they could contineu the confersation, a man's voice broke through Tigger's communicator. Man: Tigger? We've recieved word that a Dragon emerald is in your location. Can you retrieve it? Tigger: Will do Six. Tgger out. "to Jericho" Wanna come with? Chapter 2: Learning Jericho: seein how i almost killed you…shure Tigger: "looks around before walking to an alleyway, looks back to Jericho" How old are you anyway Jericho? Jerico: 20 why?*following behind him* Tigger: "continues through the alley" No offence but you somehow act like a kid. Your aura proves it. Jericho: hmph…none taken Clash said the same thing…you can read auras Tigger: It's a bit more complicated. I have a special ability called Aura sight. Each person's aura is different. "turns to Jericho, eyes glowing" For instence, your aura tells me you sometimes act like a kid but you're always ready to help when needed. Jericho: I esee…Clash was Auraian he had the ability to pinpoint were and what the enimes were…he could tell you everything about a single person just from their auars Tigger: So we're more alike then I thought. '' Anyway, if you are phycik and I'm not saying you're not... why did you attack me in the first place? Didn't you already know off... you know? Jericho: your thoughts were cloudy,i could only see bits and pieces of your memories everything else was to foggy Tigger: That's strange. What else did you see? ''Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him. Jerico: i saw a dragon…by the name of Solarion Tigger: "Grits his teeth accidently bearing his canines, clenches his fist" That monster... he's the one responsible for Clash's death... and the one who destroyed the only family I had LEFT!!! "almost slams a hole in a wall" Jerico: Whoa…chill Tigger listen we nedd to go fnd that emerald Dragon Emerald okay Chapter 3: Reunited Tigger: "shakes his head breathly" Right, sorry... "hears something, looks up" Above you! Tigger quieckly got Jericho out of the way before two snakes rammed into the ground. Both glared at the two with there venom yellow eyes. Tigger: "sinks into a shadow and dissepears" Jerico: *starts attacking the vipers with his daggers* Serpent 1: "knokks the daggers away with it's wings, hisses loudly" Serpent 2: "gets hit by a stone, turns to it's attacker" Tigger: Hey snakebreath! Come and get me! Tigger sprinted down the alley, not looking back. Then the memories flashed through his mind. He stopped quieckly but got knokked down by the serpent that was chasing him. The met each others gaze before it reared up to strike. Suddenly a hooded figure dropped down and attacked the viper with a barrage of glowing energey disks Serpent: "hisses loudly before flying off" Tigger: "gets up" Thanks... I owe you one. ???: np Tigs. anytime Tigger: "gasps, eyes widen, ears prick up" No way... it can't... it can't be. ???: *pulls his hood off* Hello old Friend Tigger: "eyes water, tear flows down his face" C-Clash? "suddenly hugs him tightly" Clash: *hugs him* Hey bud…yah miss me Chapter 4: Reunion Tigger: "lets go" Miss you!? I haven't seen you in 16 years, how've you been? Clash: yah know…saving humanity I see you found yourself a team to work on Tigger: Providence? I only work there but I geas you can say that... Jericho! Come on, lets go! "runs off back to where Jericho was" Clash: *follows* Jerico: *coverd in snake blood* Hey Tigger i see th…No way is that… Tigger: Heck ya it is! In Tigger's exitement he failed to notice the other snake behind him. It reared up, hissed loudly and bit down on Tigger's arm. Tigger yelled in pain before meeting the creatures gaze. Tigger: Get your fangs out of my arm! "slams it against a wall" The snake let go and tried to strike again but Tigger jumped above the creature. He used his Spin dash to go down with all force on the snake's head. They crashed to the ground sending shockwaves through it. The dust cleared revealing Tigger with his foot on the dead snake's haed. Tigger: And stay down! "gets off it" Well, now that that's settled. Clash: yep *looks at Jericho* i need you to home alright Jericho: *nods bwfore running off* Clash: looks like its just me and you Tigger Tigger: Gues so. "uses Healing claw on his wounds before speeking again" Just tell me... Why? Clash: why what? Chapter 5: Confession Tigger: Why did you let me go through hell for so long!? You could've just showed me you were alive! Clash: because you told me your destiny was more important than anything else, so i stayed back and let your life play out yes i was there at some points watching you. But usually i stayed away until the time was right then i cam back when i was needed Tigger: I... sorry, I've been on edge more then usual. Why was I so stupid? "leans against a wall" I thought my destiny was more importent. I was oblivios to anything else. And now he's also been unleashed. "clenches his head with his hand, the memories of him coming back" Clash: This time it will be diffrent…this time ill join you and nothing will stop me Tigger: I know nothing would but... I've got to warn you about, Him. Clash: *nods* Tigger: "bites his lip before speeking" Bloodlust... Clash: bloodlust? Tigger: My inner darkness. Created when I first unleashed my full rage. He's a bloodthirsty monster that will kill anything he sees. You get where I'm going with this? Clash: *nods* Tigger: You have to promise me, same with Jericho, that you'll get as far away from me as you possibly can if Bloodlust is unleashed again. Clash: … no…im sorry but no i cant… Tigger: Clash please... you have to promise me. The rest of my family has been destroyed... "eyes water" Your the only one left. I'm not in control when Bloodlust awakens. He could kill you. Clash: Welcome to my life…listen i will…but only cause it will help you Tigger: "smiles before turning his communicator on" Agent Six. Six: Here. Tigger: Listhen, tell the others I won't be back for dinner tonight. I'll be staying with a friend. "winks at Clash, before turning his communicator off" Where'd you tell Jericho to go? Chapter 6: Reconnecting Clash: to my home in Centropolis Tigger: Clash, this is New York. Alot of stuff's changed but it doesn't look like your in touch with reality. "opens a map on his communicator" Where's that home your talking about? Clash: back on mobius…i think Tigger: "facepalm" Dear father help me please. Where's Jericho? Clash: HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT JUST FELT LIKE YESTERDAY THAT I LOST YOU *sighs* Tigger: Aiyaiyai... then we'll have to go back to Providence headqaurters and try to find him from their. Clash: Fine… Tigger: "grabs Clash's hand before using Dragon's control to teleport to Providence headqaurters" Rex: Hey Tigs, I thought you said... Tigger: Long story short, a friends missing and we need to find him. I need you to track him and keep us updated. Rex only nodded before heading back to the others. Tigger turned to Clash, a hint of fear and determination in his eyes. Clash: i dont like it here Chapter 7: Providence Tigger: You'll get used to it. Come on I'll show you around while we wait. Clash: fine…be lucky your my friend Tigger: "grins but with a slight uneasyness in his eyes" After showing Clash a few plases they got to the hanger where most of the vecles were kept. Tigger: Heres where Providence keeps it's vehicles like stealth cycles and Jump jets. Just don't think I'm letting you pilot one of them. Clash: *smirks* Tigger: Hey, I'm the one getting in trouble not you. Clash: True…why have you seem on edge…is it cause i just appeared out of no where you dont seem to trust me Tigger: I don't know. Something just seems... different about you. Clash: … The conthersation didn't contineu as Rex ran up to Tigger, with both good and bad news. Rex: Found him. He's in Central Park but you better hurry. Tigger: I'm afraid to ask. Rex: Alot of Shadow snakes were spotted in the area. You have to find your friend fast before one of those snakes gets it's next meal. Tigger knew they didn't much time. He grabbed Clash's hand before teleporting them to Central Park using Dragon's control. It was peacefull but the smell of Shadow snakes hung thick in the air. Tigger was already largely discusted but didn't hesitate longer. Tigger: We'll cover more ground if we splitt up. You go east, I'll go west. "runs off" Chapter 8: Attacked Clash: *nods and ran opposite from Tigger* Tigger: Jericho! Jericho! Where are you!? a green hedgehg dressed in back overcoat and black jeans stood infront of tigger,holding Jericho Tigger: Jericho! Let go off him right now! ???: Easy there tiger, hes a friend of mind Tigger: Doesn't look like it! Who are you and what do you want!? Ramon: hmph…*sets jericho down* Im Ramon kumasaki and im here to help an old friend Tigger: Clash, right? Maybe he can tell me something. Ramon: *nods* but right now we have a threat bigger thn both of us could have imagined Tigger: Let's get things straight... even if your a friend of Clash that doesn't give me a reason to trust you. And if this threat your talking about is a black dragon named Solarian, I'm dealing with it. Ramon: For you being the Universal…you seem child like… i'd rather you not trust me…for i dont trust you Tigger: "growls" Ramon: *draws his sword which resembles Ichigos kyabuto* I do t want to fight you It didn't take long for Tigger's anger to take other completely. Two dragon wings extended from his back, his claws extended, his tail turned into a whip. He grinned, showing his new canines. He opened his eyes to reveal two dark grey irises with green slitted pupils. Bloodlust: Hmhmhmhm... You have no idea what a mistake you just made. Ramon: *quills spread out and he is covered in red markings, his fur turns silver grey* hmph…killing dme will be a challange Chapter 9: Battle Bloodlust: "creates two anti-matter sawblades in his claws and throws them at Ramon" Ramon: … Bloodlust: "glares at him with an evil grin The saws tear through Ramons arms, as he falls Clash shows up Clash: i couldnt find jeicho but…NO FATHER !! Bloodlust: Father? "reverts back to Tigger" Tigger: I... I didn't... he didn't... Why do I have to live with this curse! Clash: *trembeling, tears running down his face as he stares at his dead father* Tigger: "takes a few steps back" Clash? I'm so sorry! Bloodlust got loose and I couldn't stop, I was powerless to stop him. This is why I wanted you to promise me you'd run if I transformed into him... I'm sorry. Clash: *drops on his knees* father………*grabs his dads kyabuto* Ill never forget you *closes his eyes and throws a rose on his body* Tigger: "eyes tear up completely, runs off without saying a word" Cash: *sighs* see yah dad *runs off after tigger* Tigger: "stops next to a tree to cacth his breath" This is exactly the reason I ask everyone to stay away from me. He's a living weapon of destruction and now I'm the one stuck with that monster! Clash: yet i still hang out with yah Tigger: "backs up quieckly" Clash, listhen. I'm sorry about what happened... I... This is all my fault. Clash: chill Tigs. your acting lik im goin to go evil or smethin and attack you Tigger: I geus, where's Jericho? Is he alright? Chapter 10: Meeting Clash: yeah hes safe…come on lets head back to Providence* Tigger: You go on ahead... I'll catch up. Clash: *shrugs* alright *heads back* Tigger: "makes shure he's gone before touching the emerald of time" Spirit realms "dissepears" Tigger was in the Spririt realm in a milisecond. It was calm and peacefull as it should be and there it was. The emerald of space. Tigger went over to it but stopped when he heard a female voice behind him. The voice belonged to a female hedgecat named aqua Aqua: Hello Tigger *her voice soft and gental* Tigger: "turns to her" Hello... have we met before? Aqua: Not physically…i come bearing a messageTigger: What kind of message? Could it be from my father? Aqua: a demon known as omircron has plauged a friend this friend is a demon hunter, be wary friend or foe if it is a demon he will destroy it Tigger: Omircron... where is he? Do you think he sided with Solarian? Aqua: ask your friend Clash…he knows…now go…go back to the physical world Tigger: One more thing... may I take the space emerald back with me? Aqua: i see no worng in doing so Tigger: Thank you. "turns to the emerald, takes it carefully, supporting it with his hands, turns to Aqua" You know... I think I see why Clash liked you. "winks" Aqua : *smiles* goodbye Tigger Tigger: I'll come visit when I can. "holds the emerald of time and the emerald of space together" Dragon's... Con... Trol! "dissepears" Chapter 11: Truth Phisical world Clash: *sitting on a bed Tigger: "appears out of nowhere, leans against the wall" Miss me? Clash: *shrugs* you were gone for three mins. Tigger: Where's Jericho? Clash: sleppin over with Raven, and Cody Tigger: I see. Mind telling me why you didn't say anything before? Clash: bout what? Tigger: Wether friend or foe if it is a demon he will destroy it. Clash: … Tigger: Let me clarefy... Has Omircon sided with Solarian or not!? Clash: umm…no Tigger: Don't ackt dumb with me Clash. Where is he then? Clash: *smirks* your lookin at him Tigger: "touches the emerald of fire" I'm warning you...clash: chill tigs Tigger: Don't pull my leg like that again Clash! I don't get it, why do I get this strange feeling when I'm around... ''"eyes go wide, steps back before igniting his fist in a flame" Clash: WhoaTigger lets not get hastey Tigger: Now I understand what she ment. Omircron is apart of you isn't he? Clash: yep…im also the deamon hunter Aqua talked of Chapter 12: Shock Tigger: How'd you know I spoke to Aqua? Clash: ive grown older and trained harder…eventually i learned a few new abilities…the world changed since you left… Mobius has been under atack by demons and eggman for year Tigger: Guassing that's when Providense got here. What in the world happened to change you like this... besides Eggman and those demons? Clash: the deah of my close friends…thts when i took on Omicron he was defeted but he merged my soul with his…so i guess he won Tigger: Can't believe I'm saying this but... let's see how strong Omircron is when he comes face to face with me! Clash: no…i wont let him claim another soul…-smiles- come on lets go out and look at the world… Tigger: "looks at him in confusen" Alright. ''This can't be right... if he knew about Aqua... he has to know about the Space emerald. Clash: you okay…you seem counfused Tigger: Your alittle too calm about the situasion Clash. But let's forget that... Clash: okay Tigger: "walks out glansing back to Clash" Clash: -eyes flicl from red to blue- Tigger: "turns back to him" I saw that. Stop being scared of letting him out! I can handle him. Clash: sorr…tht wont happen This time Tigger didn't hold back. Two black wings erupted from his back, his hands and feet turned into that of a dragon's. His eyes became light gray with green slits. His tail extended into a whip. Bloodlust: Then I'll just have to force you! Omircon: pathetic hedgehog…so weak-looks at bloodlust- so your the demon who plauges tigger…so we both have somethings in common-hands erupt with shadowy flame- Chapter 13: Demons Bloodlust: "bursts out the door before flieng up to a roof" You have no idea how wrong you are! Clash: -follows - Bloodlust flew through the city, setting down in the park before glansing back to see if Omircron was following him. He saw no one. Bloodlust: Where are you? -omicron appears behind him and ramms him into the ground Bloodlust: "hits the ground hard, rolls over, unleashing a storm of Ice daggers" Omcron: -caught off guard and gets hit- GAH! Bloodlust: "gets up, lunges at Omircron, claws invelloped in flames" Omircon: -dodges and rams his knee into Bloodlust's stomach- Bloodlust: "stumbles back, growling in pain" Omicron: -eyes turn blue and he stumbles- no…i wont let you hurt tigger Bloodlust: "glares at him, rams him into a tree" You're mine... "howls loudly,clenching his head, stumbles back" Bloodlust don't! We have to help him! Clasd: -kicks him back-Bloodlust: "hits the ground hard, tries to get up" Clash: -puts his hand on him, sending a shockwave.throgh him turning him back to normal- Tigger: "trembles lightly" Get it over with already will ya... just tell me... what made you into this monster? Clash: He told what turned me into tht monster Tigger: "glanses back to him with both fear and sympathy" I'll make him pay for what he did to you... promise. Clash: im suprised Tigger: "gets up, turns to Clash" Bout what? Chapter 14: Scar Clash: tht attack i used to turn you back usually kills the person -shrugs- whoa what happend to your face Tigger: "realises what happened, touches his left eye, sees the blood on his claw" Must've been from an attack. Clash: -wistles- thatll leave a scar -hiscountry/british accent now back- Tigger: It's really not that big of a deal. Anyway, what happened while I was gone? I wan't to hear all of it. Something began moving in the bushes nearby. Tigger's ears perked up at the sound. He'd heard this sound before. Clash: …im a father -hears the noise- Tigger: "looks back at him" Say what!? Before they could do anything else, a giant dark purple streak raced past Tigger. It slithered around Clash Grabbing him in it's coils. Tigger: Cobrion! Cobrion: "tongue flicks back and forth" Nice meeting again, Universal. "opens a portal before going through it, taking Clash with him" And goodbye! Tigger: No! "hears something, glanses back" Clash: bad mistake buddy-fur turns gray- Cobrion: "arives in a desert environment, looks back at Clash" Even if you do manage to defeat me, you'll still have to deal with my master. Clash: -breaks free and jumps back- wht master…and why me? Cobrion: "smiles wickedly" You'll have to wait and see. "reers up before baring his fangs, aims for Clash's shoulder, strikes" Clash: -grabs his sholder- Gah! -looks at Corbion with a cold stare- Cobrion: "tongue flicks back and forth before grinning" You should be thankfull the amount of poisen in your bloodstream only weakens the oponant to where it can no longer use his attacks. "glanses behind Clash before bowing" ???: "from behind Clash, smiling evily" Hmhmhmhahaha... Clash the hedgehog. How nice to finally meet? Clash: -panting- S-Solarian i presume-turns around- It was a night black humanoid dragon. It wings were folded but his venom yellow eyes were unmistacible. He glared at Clash before lauthing. Solarian: Good geas. "whacks at Clash with his tail" Chapter 15: Capture Clash: -falls forward and lands face first Solarian: "picks Clash up by his neck, glares at Cobrion" I thought I said not to use your venom. Cobrion: "glanses up at Solarion in fear" Master I... I didn't... Solarian: Silence! "glares at him" Solarian grabbed Clash's shoulder while his claws were invelloped in dark energy. He ripped his claws to the side and in his claw he held another Clash but this one looked much different. He let go of the original but glared at the other one that he still held in his claws. Omicron: -awakens- free fom my mortal bonds im finally free frm my reched prison Clash: uhh…-slowly stands- Solarian: "glanses at Cobrion" Cobrion, now! Cobrion: "nods before grabbing Clash in his coils, sqeeuzing tight enouth for him not to escape" Solarian: "glanses at Omircron before grabbing him in night black vines, coiling it as tight as possible" Clash and Omicron: what are you doing… Solarian: Cobrion, take Clash and keep him in a place where he won't bother us. Cobrion: "nods before slithering away, draging Clash with him" Solarian: "glares back at Omircron" Omicron: what do you want with me Clas: -thoughts: how am i getting out of this- Cobrion: "goes through another portal with Clash, leaving Solarian with Omircron" Solarian: All I want is for you to help me destroy that tiger, Tigger. Chapter 16: Alliance Omicron: hmph…for freedom ill kill tht hedgehog to. Clash: -aura appears-come on…cme on just a little energey Cobrion: "glanses back at Clash before striking him in his shoulder again" I don't think so. Solarian: I'll tell you what, destroy that tiger and you may kill both the hedgehog and his family asswell. hmph, like I did with the family that tiger had left. Omnicron: -grins- i like thosrequests Solarian: "opens a portal to Mobius" Good, now go! The eclipse is only a few days away and remember, return without destroying that tiger and you will pay with your life. "releases Omircron from the vines" Omicron: yes master-walks through- Clash: -~if i give up now this battle, my sacfrifices will be fr nuthing~- Centropolis, Mobius Tigger made quieck headway through the forest, on his way to Centropolis where he remembered Clash's home was suppose to be. He heard a twig break behind him before glansing back. He noticed a figure in the shadow. Tigger: Clash? That you? Omicon: -steps out- hmmmhaahhah you could say that universal Tigger: Omircron! "draws his katana" Let me gues, Solarian formed an alliance with you. Clash: -eyes turn white and his fur turns grey, his blue markings glow bright and his quills spread outward- Omicron: -smirks- yes we have Tigger: "growls" Wrath of Hope, let me use your power to defeat this monster. ''"holds the hilt to his chest before the blade invellopes in a bright blue flame" Chapter 17: Chaos Omicron: -eyes widen then go back to normal- so youve figured out how to use it-smirks-no matter-creates yhe anit wrath of hope or Anarchys wrath- Tigger: "eyes narrow, sprints towards Omircron before slashing with his sword" Omcron: -gets hit and grows- is that it-hits tigger with a shadw bolt- Tigger: "hits the ground before glaring back at Omircron" What in the world? Omicron: do you truly belve clash was the only kenetic hedgehog -grins- there were three of us…-fist englufes in black flames- now for your demise Tigger: Ya think! "gets up, puts his sword back in it's scabbard, claws turn to ice" Omicron: -smiles- brave one are we Tigger: "lashes out at him with his claws now fully engulfed in ice" Omcron: -is getting lashed before slamming his fist into tiggers stomach- Tigger: "roars, stumbles back, hands become ingulfed in flames" Give it your best shot... Burning dragon! "unleashes a fire dragon spirit from his flames" Omcron: -claws slid out of his gloves, dark wings appear on his back,he has the snout of a wolf,and he gets dragon legs- finaly a chance to show my true form Tigger: What the... "growls" Blazecore! Destroy! Dragon spirit: "roars loudly before heading straight for Omircron" Omicron: -unleashes his demon roar on the dragon- Blazecore returned to his master's hand, as the attack was to strong for him to handel. Tigger completely forgot how badly Burning dragon drained his energy as he slumpd down onto one knee. Tigger: He's just to strong. That means I'll have to... no! What am I kidding, it's my only hope. Here goes... Chaos... "closes his eyes while focusing on the energy" Omicon: huh what are you doing Tigger: Raaahhhh... OVERDRIVE!!! Tigger's entire body glowed with chaos energy before he unleashed it in a storm of both positive and negative chaos. As the energy died down, Omircron was nowhere to be found as chaos flames burned the grass to nothing. Tigger layed still within the flames, uncontious. Footsteps were heard nearby. Chapter 18: Healing Clas: -fur grey but slowly fading to navy nlue,and coverd in bite marks and snake blood- w-wow what happend here?-spots tigger great…-goes and picks him up- Tigger: "groans lightly in pain, still uncontious" Clash: -sensing Omcrons aura s still lingering- lets go tiggs -walks toward the house- Tigger finally regained contiousness a few hours later. He opened his eyes before trying to get up. The pain still refused to leave his body but he forgot about it when he noticed he wasn't outside anymore. He glasid around before seeing Clash and a female Lynx. Tigger: "groans in pain" Where... where am I? Clash: my house in centropolis Tigger: "shakes his head" Are you alright? Did Cobrion hurt you? Clash: the fact im breathing and he aint i guess tht means im fine -the lynx is in pajamas she looks at Tigger then back at Clash- is this the friend you were talkin bout? Clash: -nods- Tigger: "glanses at the Lynx then back to Clash" Mind telling me what's going here? Clash: Oh…Tigger this is my wife Miracle -a hedgehog who looks like clash but whith green eye dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts walks in- Clash: and our son Cado Tigger: Looks like you've been living your life to the fullest... "glanses down at the floor" Something I have'nt been able to do. Clash: Yah havent missed much bud Raven: -walks in an places a tray with a turkey sandwich and a glass of grape juice on tiggers lap- Tigger: ... Thanks but... I'm not in a mood for eating right now. Ravn: -nods- itll be there when your hugrey- Clash: listen dont beat yourself up bud…is there anything you would like to know? Tigger: Not right now but heres something you guys need to know. I'll be leaving Mobius in 2 days. Chapter 19: Reveal Clash: -looks at him face grows cold- whats happening in two days? Tigger: "glanses up at Clash with both fear and determination" The great eclipse. It's a day where light and darkness combine. Both good and evil will be at eqeul stremhp... it's the only chanse I'll get to finish Solarian for good. Clash: i see.…ill follow…and im not taking no as answer Tigger: Clash, think about this for a sec. Only Solarian and I will become more powerfull, not you. Besides... there's a good chance that... I might not survive. Clash: and… Tigger: "grits his teeth lightly" You don't get the point Clash... you've been living your life while I was keeping Solarian from destroying the world. Servil's final wish was for me to defeat Solarian using the dragon emeralds. He and Bianca lost their lives protecting them and I'm not about to let another mortal's life be in harms way. Clas: ……-pulls a picture of Cody in his casket, with a wound i his chest- your not the only one who lost freinds and family -stands up and walks out- Tigger: "wacthes after him" Great... "gives the tray back to Raven before attempting to get up but stumbles slightly" Raven: listen…Clash has gone through hell emotionally… Cody,Ashleyn,and Maria have died recently plus hes been worried sick boit you Tigger: "gets his balance back" I know how he feels, I can tell you that. Listen, I'm sorry if I caused you guys trouble. I'll make it up somehow. Miracle its fine Tigger Tigger: "smiles before leaving" See you guys later. Tigger noticed Clash was standing outside but ran off before he was seen. He ran for a few miles before coming to a few pillers. There stood the statue of his fahter, Lunarian the bringer of peace. Tigger walked over to it as a white spirit greeted him. Tigger: Hey dad. Lunarian: Welcome Tigger. Who'd you bring with you? Tigger: "turns back to see an eerie figure in the shadow" Not again. Chapter 20: Combine Omicron: -steps out- -the figure watched him- Lunarian: "takes the form of a white tiger with dragon wings" Your presence is not welcome here Omircron! Show yourself! Tigger: What do you want? Omcron: do i need a resn for everything -smirks- Clas: -senses multipul auras- huh? Lunarian: Tigger, go warn your friend Clash. Tigger: "glanses up at his dad before nodding and running off to find Clash" Clash: -holding the blade of fate- Tigger? Tigger: "runs up to him, panting" Big problem, need your help no... A loud explosion sounded as Omircron and Lunarian burst through the trees. Lunarian faught as hard as he could but in his mortal form he was much weaker. Tigger: "draws the Wrath of Hope" Come on... we have to help my dad. Clash: quick hand me The wrathof hope Tigger: "looks at him for a sec" Alright. "hands him the Wrath of Hope" Lunarian: "panting" Tigger, keep Omircron busy. Tigger looked at his dad before nodding and lunging at Omircron with his claws bared. Lunarian turned to Clash, hoping his plan will work. Lunarian: Clash... Clash: - combines the two swords into a zompacto known as the judgement blade- yes Lunarian? Lunarian: Will it be alright if I seal Omircron away within your spirit? Clash: i would not mind…but he would need to be weakend Lunarian: That won't be a problem. Tigger! Tigger: "jumps back" Got it. Chapter 21: Sealed Lunarian: Omircron! Your time on this world is about to end! "unleashes a storm of ice daggers at Omircron" Clash: -charges judgment slash- Omicron: Gah…what are you planning Tigger: "eyes glow brightly" ''Lets go. Chaos... spears! "unleashes a storm of chaos spears, combining with Ice daggers to form Chaos frost blades" Clash: -lanches his attack into the chaos frost blades- Omicron: -falls and collapses into a heap- Lunarian: Clash! Get close to him, quieckly! Clash: -grabs him- GO FOR IT Lunarian: Tigger...Tigger: "nods" Lunarian's body began glowing a bright green couler while Tigger consentrated on the power of the emeralds. They glowed brightly as they reached full power. Lunarian and Tigger: WE CALL APON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON!!! There was a flash of bright light, making it hard to see. As the light died down, both Lunarian and Omircron had dissepeared. Tigger: "sighs" Omircron ain't going to be causing us anymore trouble. You alright?Clash: -breathing heavily- Tigger: I'll take that as a no. Come on, lets go back to the house. We've still got alot of work to do before the Eclipse. Clash: -hearing solrin in his head- I-Ill be there-stands up and follows Tigger The sun had'nt even risen the next morning or Tigger was already up and heading for the pillers. He arrived as the sun started rising. Tigger approched the statue as his father's spirit greeted him. Tigger: Dad... are you alright? Lunarian: Could'nt be better. Chapter 22: Destiny Tigger: Good to hear, listhen I have this problem... Lunarian: Your torn between letting your friend go with you or not. "glanses up" You can come out now Clash, I sensed you after Tigger arrived. Clash: -jumps down- … Tigger: When did you... Lunarian: I've been wanting to see you both for a while now. This is about the destiny you both share. Clash: -nods- Tigger: A shared destiny? Lunarian: "nods before contineuing" You see, the Dragon manuscripts foretold of two powerfull beings, a hedgehog and a halfling, combining their power to stop the great evil. It also said that they both will gain a special gift. Clash: I see… Lunarian: "hands Clash a bright blue emerald" Take this with you, it'll keep you from becoming possesed by Solarian's darkness, like Omicron has. Clash: -takes it and his navy blue markings grow brighter i feel like the evil is gone…i feel better more pure Tigger: "to Clash" That settels it then. We're both going, win or lose, we'll be in this till the end. Lunarian: "smiles" Good luck and may the ancestors be with you. "spirit dissepears" Clash: Lets finish this Chapter 23: Eklipse The day of the Eklipse had finally come. It was already late morning when Tigger was standing outside, waiting for Clash to join him. Tigger: Come on Clash, hurry up already! Clash: -comes driving around the side- Tigger: It's going to be faster if we teleport you know. Clas: Yeah i know just wanted to show you my hobby carr come on lets go -takes out an emerald- The sky suddenly began to darken when Tigger looked up. The Eklipse was going to start. Tigger quieckly teleported them to a frozen wasteland where Solarian was waiting for them. Tigger: Solarian! Your time has come! Solarian: "glares at them" That's where your wrong Universal!Clash: hmph…your time is over Solarian Solarian: "growls before hovering above the ground" At that moment, the moon completely covered the sun and the Eklipse began. Tigger suddenly felt a surge of power running through him as the emeralds glowed brightly. His fur turned snow white and his claws extended as he hovered above the ground. Tigger: Lets go! "charges 2 fire obs in his hands before throwing them" Solarian: "deflects them with West wall shield as his eyes glowed brightly" Clash: -Lunarians emerald glows in his pocket- huh? Solarian: "launches two dark energy orbs at them both" Tigger: "dodges" Clash move it! Clash: -dodges- tigger the emrald- Quills glow bright and his fur turns blue- Chapter 24: Plan Tigger: No way... Grah! "gets hit by Night howl, hits the ground before slowly getting up" Solarian: "lunges at Clash, claws beared" Clash: TIGGER…-ddges and ramms his knee into Solarion- Solarian: "raurs loudly in pain before staggering back" Tigger: "gets onto one knee before glansing at the Eklipse" This is going nowhere, unless... '' Solarian: "firs an orb into the sky before it exploded into a storm of electricity" Tigger: "pulls Clash behind a rock, narrowly getting missed by a lightning bolt" This is going nowhere. Clash:is there a plan? Tigger: Sorta but it's alittle risky... Clash: if i have to die to help then ill do it…spill the plan bud Tigger: I've got this move called Final rage. It might be strong enought to stop Solarian but... Clash: if you belive that itll help…but rember your brother and sister did for you to live…i died for you to live earlier you said you wanted to live life to the fullest but you cant do tht from inside a box Tigs…but if you think thts the only way then go…finish your destiny. Tigger: "teardrop goes down his cheeck before wiping it off" Th-thanks Clash. "smiles" I'll need you to stall Solarian untill I hve enought power. Chapter 25: Rage Clash: -flies up- Solarion…its you and me Solarian: "fires a black energy orb at Clash" Tigger: "consentrates on the rage deep inside him, body begins to glow dimly" Clash: -dodges and fires multipul energey bolts- Solarian: "deflects them with his wings" Hah.. pefetic! Tigger: "glow becomes brighter" Grr...rrrr... Clash: -behind him- yah shure-hits him with his energey fist- Solarian: "dodges, grabs Clash's wrist, trows him" Hmhmhmhahahahah. That your best shot? Tigger: "completely engulfed in the red glow, howls loudly" Solarian: Hm? "looks back" Clash: -skids to a stop- no tht was me stalling-sheild himself and wispers: Good bye Tiggs- Tigger jumped out from behind the rock, ramming into Solarian as hard as he could. Solarian stumbled back, looking at Tigger in disbelief. Tigger's entire body was engulfed in red energy, eyes glowing red. The Eklipse was about to end as Tigger did what he had to do. Tigger: "sounding possesed" Goodbye Solarian! "unleashes all the energy he could" Solarian: Nooooo.... "turns to stone before being destroyed" As the energy began to die down, it was revealed that Clash was still alive. All eight emeralds were shattered, laying next to Tigger, who was uncontious but breathing heavily. The Eklips ended and Solarian was turned to dust. Chapter 26: Gifts Clash: Wow…-runs over to tigger- Tigger: "groans in pain" The emerald shards suddenly began glowing and started to form a new emerald. It was a beuatifull gold with black symbols edged into it. It fell to the ground next to Tigger as his body began glowing again. As the glow faded, amazing transformations had occured. His hands and feet was now that of a dragon's asswell as his tail. Two black wings were folded on his back. Tigger: "breathing more modderate, groans lightly" Clash? Clash: -slowly turns to normal- hey bud Lunarian: "spirit appears before them" Good work you two. Solarian is finally defeated, thanks to you. Clash: hey its a hobby Tigger: "sits up" Oh man my hea... what the? "sees his hand is now scaled with claws" Clash: tiggs your part dragon!? Lunarian: "smiles" He's a halfling. It's a creature that's two spesies in one. In this case, part tiger part dragon. Now it's time for you to return home. Tigger: "gets up, nods" Alright, lets go Clash. Clash: right-walks off- Tigger: "smiles" Ever heard of teleporting? "spreads his wings before hovering above the ground while flapping them" Clash: -nods- the only one i know of is Chaos control Lunarian: You could always use Aura teleportation, a new ability you can use, Clash. Clash: hmph…wow ive gone through all this to be told tht i have new abilities thnks Lunar Lunarian: "smiles" Don't thank me. You've earned it. Both you and Tigger. "dissepears" Tigger: "picks up the gold emerald with his tail" Focus on your aura energy and on the place we want to be, your house, in this case. Clash: -focuses on his house before he and tigger both disappear- They both appear back on Clash's front porch Clash: so what now? Chapter 27: Goodbye Tigger: "lands, stubles abit" Whoa... "regains balance" Well, this'll need getting used to. Clash: -smirks- true -Miracle and Cado walk out and look at Clash and the new Tigger- Cado: wow a dragon-tiger Miracle: -smacks Clash- Clash: hey ow Miracle: thts what you get for running off like that! You had your son scared…and why do you look so beat up were fightinh agan cause if you were ill- "she gets cutnoff becouse clash kisses her Clash: im fine…trust me Tigger: "laughts, voice sounding alittle different" Lets just say one heck of a nightmare is finally over. Clash: -grins- heheh you could say tht again Cado: -walks up to Tigger a look of fear and amazement in his eyes- Clash: hey Cado thts your uncle Tiggs Tigger: "kneels down onto one knee, pats Cado's head" Nice to meet you. Cado: -looks at Tigger before he hugs him- Nice to meet you to Uncle Twiggs Clash: -smiles- looke like your family now Uncle Twiggs Tigger: "hugs Cado back" Deffinatly bro. Clash: whats on your agenda now…you just gonna sy goddbye and be gone for 16 more years…or will you stay for dinner Tigger: "lets go of Cado before getting up" I'll stay for a night but... "looks up at the sky, smiles" I just have this feeling that I can't get rid of... Clash: good…but you mine giving me back my katana its been hell tryin to kill demons without it…and dont worry ive got a gift for you call it a replacement Tigger: "looks at him" Coarse I don't mind. Clash: alright here-hands him a sheath with a broadsword insde its apperance is black with a steel blade and it has gold markings and detailing etched in it, it aslo has a emerald shaped slot for his new emerald- Tigger: Wow, thank you. "plases the emerald into the slot before plasing the sheath and sword on his back, spreads his wings before folding them again" I think I can get used to this. Clash: thought youd like it bud…its callled the blade of the unversal now come on imm fixing teryaki burgers tonight-walks in- Tigger: "smiles, looks at Miracle" I'll be right back. I need to go see someone first. Chapter 28: Family Miracle: alright tigger-picks up cado and takes him in- Tigger: "grins before running into the forest on all fours" Tigger quieckly reached his father's statu but this time, two different spirits greeted him. The one was a blue sea serpent and the other was a black and orange dragon. Tigger could'nt be more glad to see them. Tigger: Hey guys. Dragon: Good work bro. Your destiny is finally complete. Serpent: We're so proud of you. Tigger: Thaught you'd be. ''Just wish I could see you again in real life. Serpent: "nudges him with her snout" You'll still have us in your haert Tigs. Dragon: You'd better go. You're new family's waiting for you. Tigger: "nods" You take care now guys. Serpent: You too. Both dissepeared again as Tigger ran back to the house. As he got close, the smell of cooked meat reached his nose. His mouth wattered as he ran inside. Tigger: I'm back. Clash: welcome home bud…dinners done we sat your plate in the micro wave…sodas in the fridge tvs yours and theres a bedroom upstairs you can use Tigger: Thanks. I won't stay up to late. "runs to the kicthen" Clash: hey np. bud imm gonna lay the tike down then ill be right wth yah Tigger: "nods before getting his dinner" Chapter 29: Leaving It was early morning when Tigger was already awake. He was outside ready to go but was dreading the idea of leaving his new family. As much as he wanted to stay, there was another Universal in need of his help and he wasn't going to let her grow up without someone to train her. Tigger: "hovering above the ground while testing his wings" Clash: hey bud-outside on the roof- Tigger: Hm? "flies up, lands next to him on all fours" Never thought you'd be up this early. Clash: and let my friend leave without sayin goodbye Tigger: "nods, looks at the forest with a sigh" To believe, I've been fighting Solarian for seventeen years now. What would have happened if it was'nt my destiny to stop him? Clash:hey…dont say tht bud you did what would take probably 6 universals and 3 mes to do in your life time alone Tigger: "laughts" I gues so. Listhen... "looks at him" Why do you think I'm leaving? Because I want to or some other reason? Clash: Thats not my business but knowing you its something that will benefit humanity…listenif you ever need an extr hand in a fight contact me with your aura im shure i could be of assistance -sighs- and be sfe Tigger the Tiger…or the Universal-punches him in the shoulder Tigger: "smiles, nudges him with his wing" I will... and I'm going with the titel Tigger the Dragon halfling from now on. "holds his hand out" Take care of your family, alright. Clash: -takes his handa-alright will do tiggs-smiles- Tigger: "smiles, walks up to the edge of the roof, checks his sword before taking a step back" If Cado misses me, tell him I'll visit when I can. Clash: will do bud Tigger smiles before jumping off the roof and spreading his wings. He flew to above the treeline and smiled proudly the sound of his wings. He waved a final goodbye to Clash before soaring above the trees like a true dragon would. He didn't like the idea off leaving his family but he knew his adventures were'nt over yet. A new Universal was waiting for him and he was'nt about to disappoint her. A new destiny will soon begin.